1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adhesive films and, particularly, to a method for affixing adhesive films to a main board.
2. Description of Related Art
A shield is usually used to protect a computer main board against static electricity and electromagnetic interference (EMI). Generally, the shield includes a first shield and a second shield stacked on each other. The second shield is fixed to the main board. To prevent the first shield from contacting the components of the main board, a layer of film is usually affixed to the main board. A method for efficiently affixing the film is thus desirable.